


Life of a Deer God and his many affiliates

by AbleGabriel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is best dad, Charlie is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Hell Mafias, Hell Yakuza, Lucifer is worst dad, Overpowered Alastor, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Underworld Mafias, Underworld Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleGabriel/pseuds/AbleGabriel
Summary: Alastor is even more overpowered in this than he is in canon. He will rule all of hell, and will garner a harem of the finest and most powerful.Hey may be absolutely evil, but he isn't without his tender sides, as you will find out when he interacts with a precious little cinnamon roll named Charlie.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Life of a Deer God and his many affiliates

_"Now listen to me, my friend. Skipping out on a deal is bad for both parties, and not to mention very rude."_ A certain Deer Demon said to his 'business partner'. The other demon was currently on his ass, and shivering in terror.

"L-L-L-Look, Al. I-I'll get you your money, I just need more time! Please!" He said, almost in tears from fear.

Alastor let out an exasperated sigh as he idly twirled his cane. _"I've given you three extensions already, my inconsiderate fellow."_ Alastor said, his ever present smile growing very irritated, his eyes narrowed angrily. _"I have given you a total of a year and a half to pay me a measly ten grand. I even forwent giving you interest. Yet you can't get me that simple amount of money. It's clear you don't respect me after everything I have done for you, and that is completely unacceptable."_ He growled as he held a hand out towards the other demon, opening a blood red portal behind him.

Black tentacles seeped out of the portal and grabbed each of the other demon's limbs. Each tentacle pulled in the opposite direction of each other, with more intensity the more Alastor closed his hand. "Aaagh! No, wait! Please Do-"

 _"Goodbye, it hasn't been a pleasure."_ Alastor growled before closing his hand into a fist.

"NOOO-" The demon's scream was cut off as he was split into four pieces, blood spraying everywhere. Alastor calmly stepped to the side, perfectly avoiding the spray of blood.

The Radio Demon turned around and left the shack, using magic to set it on fire as he walked away. He tapped the top of his cane, opening a communication.

 _"Nifty, cross off Mr. Red off of my clientele list, please."_ Alastor spoke into the mic.

"Of course Master Alastor, right away." Nifty said. Alastor's smile returned to it's normal brightness instead of what it was while he was dealing with Mr. Red. Alastor hated people who broke deals made with him more than almost anything else.

Alastor began humming to himself as he walked down the street, everyone making sure to steer clear of him, not wanting to possibly invoke his wrath. He grinned to himself as he walked off, heading back into the city, strolling towards the Castle City.

* * *

A small blonde girl that could be no older than 9 years old was sitting in her room happily humming to herself, coloring in a coloring book. Suddenly, her door was thrown open by her very angry father. "Charlie, where in the fuck did you get that!?" He growled, snatching the coloring book from her angrily.

"I uh....I found it." Charlie said, not wanting to tell her father that her mother had given it to her.

Lucifer growled again before throwing it at her face. "You little shit! You're not supposed to have anything, especially not this colorful happy shit!!" He shouted at her.

"W-Why? I don't understand what's wrong with it!" Charlie cried out, tired of the mistreatment her father kept giving her.

"That's it you little shit!" He grabs her by her hair and drags her out of the room, "I thought I could at least marry you off to some demon, but no! You had to be all independent and shit!!!"

Charlie screamed in pain at being dragged out by her hair. "No! Let me go! Let me go!!! Mommy, help!!!"

"She isn't going to help you!!! She knows how to listen!!!" Unfortunately he was right, the woman was more terrified for her own safety than Charlie's.

"Mommy, please! Help me Mama! I don't wanna go!" She begged.

The woman just sobbed into her hands, unable to watch. "Mommy please! Help meeeeeeee!!!" Charlies pleas for help were drawn quieter the further she was dragged away.

Lucifer through Charlie out of the Castle and shut the gate on her. "Don't EVER let me catch you here again, or I WILL kill you!" He shouted before the gates slammed.

Charlie just laid there curled up in a ball, sobbing her eyes out.


End file.
